


Heavy Petting

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Trans Duck Newton, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: “Y’know what I want?”Indrid’s eyes brightened as he pulled away from the hug. “Yes.”Duck laughed as he shut the door behind him. “Visions?”“Visions.” Indrid grinned. “Of you petting me.”





	Heavy Petting

**Author's Note:**

> XXX MINORS DO NOT INTERACT XXX
> 
> Hi everyone! Here's another fic of Indrid getting pets as the mothman. I think the concept is so cute and I love how it works into an explicit fic. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Duck felt tense on the way home. He’d had a stressful day at work and the only thing he wanted was to be home with his boyfriend. Gripping the steering wheel, he sighed deeply and tried to relax his shoulders. He’d be home soon. 

When he walked through the door, Indrid was on the other side. He immediately pulled Duck into a hug. “I needed that,” the ranger said, voice muffled from where his face was hidden in Indrid’s neck. 

“I know,” Indrid said quietly, resting his cheek on the top of Duck’s head. “Welcome home, love.”

“Y’know what I want?” 

Indrid’s eyes brightened as he pulled away from the hug. “Yes.” 

Duck laughed as he shut the door behind him. “Visions?” 

“Visions.” Indrid grinned. “Of you petting me.” 

“Ain’t that convenient,” Duck said. He got on his tiptoes to kiss Indrid’s lips gently. “That’s jus’ what I was thinkin’ about doing.” 

Indrid bounced on his heels from excitement. “Can I take my glasses off now?” 

“Don’t need to ask, handsome,” Duck told him. Indrid pulled off his glasses and instantly turned into a large moth person. His antennae were sitting straight up on his head with attentiveness and he was smiling down at Duck happily. “Go get on my bed. I’m right behind ya.” 

Indrid chirped in acknowledgement and moved to Duck’s room, presumably hopping up on the bed and making himself comfortable. Duck took his time on the way there, getting some water for each of them. When he walked into his bedroom, Indrid was curled up on the bed looking for all intents and purposes like a large puffball, his antennae sticking out of the fluff haphazardly. 

Duck smiled as he regarded his boyfriend. He had chitin on his arms and legs, while his torso was covered in long, dense fur, and his wings were feathered. He was patterned with pink, yellow, and white, somewhat similar to the rosy maple moths he sometimes saw outside. And right now, he was laying on his side with his knees up to his chest, wings tucked around him comfortably. He was adorable. 

“You’re so fuckin’ cute,” Duck cooed, unbuttoning his shirt. Indrid moved his head so he could watch Duck undress with a little smile. Once Duck was down to just his undershirt and boxers, he climbed onto the bed next to Indrid. He reached out and stroked gently down Indrid’s back. The answering purrs were insistent for more. 

He was sure it was nice for Indrid when he petted him like this. Duck ran his fingers through the moth person’s large mane over and over as he relaxed underneath his hands. But it was nice for Duck, too. Petting Indrid was a nice stim that calmed him after such a stressful day, and touching his cute boyfriend was just a bonus. 

Indrid straightened himself and rolled onto his back, exposing his belly to Duck. He looked up at him with loving eyes, squinty with happiness. He chirped for more pets as Duck smiled at him. The ranger happily obliged him, rubbing his belly slowly and marveling at the softness of the fur. Indrid’s purrs filled the air sweetly. 

Indrid’s purrs took on a higher, faster tone of excitement as Duck’s hands travelled downwards. He ran his hands over Indrid’s thighs with an innocent smile, knowing the effect he had on his boyfriend. Indrid let out a soft, happy trill of laughter as Duck’s fingers lightly traced his ticklish inner thigh. “Duck!”

“Yes?” he replied quietly, rubbing Indrid’s lower belly. He only purred and closed his eyes in response. But Duck could see the growing bulge between his legs that betrayed how this was affecting him. “Can I touch you?” 

“I’d say you’re already touching me,” Indrid teased, cracking open an eye to look at Duck fondly. 

Duck huffed. “Can I touch your cock?” he asked impatiently. 

“Yes, you may,” Indrid said primly with a little laugh. As Duck rubbed the slit between his legs, his half-hard cock slid out, already wet with arousal. When Duck wrapped his hand around it, Indrid gasped. “Oh, Duck…”

“Yes, darlin’?” Duck started slowly pumping his hand up and down Indrid’s slick cock as it quickly hardened. 

“You’re so good,” Indrid purred, leaning his head back heavily on the pillows. 

“Why, thank you,” Duck drawled, tightening his hand around Indrid’s cock just to hear his soft whine. “You got eager pretty quick this time ‘round.” 

“I was already thinking of you when you got home,” Indrid mumbled shyly. He bucked up his hips into Duck’s fist, licking his lips. “Was thinking about you riding me again.” 

“Oh, yeah?” Duck asked with a crooked smile. “I wanna hear more.” 

Indrid groaned softly. He panted for a moment before speaking again. “I thought about laying on my back on this bed, rubbing those thick thighs of yours while you fucked yourself on my cock,” he said, lust making his voice rough. “And you’d rub your clit so I could feel when you would come.” 

“That’s an enticin’ image,” Duck said. He leaned down and nipped Indrid’s jaw where there wasn’t much fuzz. “Might jus’ have to reenact that fantasy of yours,” he said near where he imagined Indrid’s ear would be. 

Indrid whined as he thrusted his hips forward, fucking Duck’s hand eagerly. “Please!”

Duck stopped moving his hand. He rested each of his fingers between the sensitive ridges on Indrid’s cock, moving them very slowly, knowing it was so good but not enough. Indrid whimpered with impatience. Duck’s thumb teased the front of his cockhead, making him gasp. “Please what?” 

“Please, Duck, darling, let me cum,” Indrid begged. Duck noticed with satisfaction that he was trembling. He began moving his hand up and down his cock again at a rapid pace until Indrid cried out with pleasure, cumming over his belly as he fucked Duck’s fist. 

“Good boy,” Duck said sweetly. He reached for the wipes on the bedside table and cleaned off his hand and Indrid’s belly. “You wanna cuddle?” 

“Yes, please,” Indrid said dreamily. He rolled onto his side and opened his arms, and Duck crawled into them happily. He felt like he was surrounded by Indrid completely, with his arms embracing him and his purrs filling the air. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too, sweet thing,” Duck replied, kissing Indrid’s jaw. 

After a couple of minutes of cuddling, Indrid had come down from his orgasm. “Let me make you cum,” he purred into Duck’s ear, and Duck felt a new spike of arousal go through him. 

“Okay,” he breathed. 

Indrid stroked Duck’s hair. “How does the wand sound?” 

“Really good,” Duck replied, grinning. He watched as Indrid got out of bed and rummaged through their sex toy box, admiring his ass. Then he remembered that he needed to take his clothes off, and by the time he was done stripping off his boxers and undershirt, Indrid was climbing back onto the bed holding the wand. 

“On your back, love,” he purred. Duck quickly obeyed, spreading his legs. Indrid settled on his knees between Duck’s legs, holding them apart with his lower set of hands, while his other hands were busy with the wand. He turned it onto the lowest setting and teased at Duck’s cunt with it until he was whining for more. “My impatient little darling. You’ll cum soon enough.” 

“Please,” Duck sighed, leaning his head back heavily. He groaned as the wand pressed firmly up against his clit, vibrating slowly but deeply. "Fuck, that feels good."

After a minute or so of this, Duck could feel himself rapidly approaching orgasm. But as soon as he opened his mouth to warn Indrid, the vibrator moved downward to tease at his cunt, leaving his clit. He panted heavily and wriggled his hips, licking his lips. 

Then Indrid brought the toy back to his clit, turning up the vibrations slightly. Duck gasped and arched his back with a moan. He could feel that he was dripping wet, and the want that coursed through him made him whimper. As he got close, his thighs started shaking. And Indrid moved the toy away again, just long enough that he was brought back from the brink of cumming.

"You're edging me," Duck realized out loud, curling his toes from the spike of arousal thinking of how much longer this could continue.

"Yes, my darling," Indrid purred. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Duck said with a nod. "Jus' don't leave me hangin'." 

"I never do," Indrid reminded him, smiling. 

Then the vibrator was back on Duck's clit, and he was overwhelmed with pleasure. Whimpering, he arched his back, spreading his legs even wider as Indrid grinded the toy on him. "Indrid!" he cried out.

"Yes?" he responded innocently.

"Fuck me," Duck said, voice rough with arousal. "Please."

"Of course," Indrid said sweetly. He moved the toy's angle and shuffled forward, lifting Duck by his ass so his hips were flush with Indrid's. Then Indrid pushed into Duck's cunt with a groan, his eyes fluttering shut with pleasure.

Meanwhile, the toy was still buzzing away on Duck's clit. "_Indrid!_" he whined, clenching around the cock in his pussy. "I'm so close!" 

Indrid lifted the toy with one hand, holding Duck's ass with his others. Duck growled with frustration that his orgasm was once again postponed. "Such a good boy for telling me," Indrid purred, and Duck groaned at the praise. "You feel so good around me, sweet darling." He began thrusting into Duck quickly, snapping his hips forward at a rapid pace. Duck's head lolled back as he panted, the ridges on Indrid's cock giving him a spike of pleasure with each drag of his hips. He realized all the desperate noises in the room were coming from himself. 

When the vibrator was once again placed on Duck's clit, he was already close. "Fuck!" he said, voice broken. "Fuck, fuck…"

"You can come," Indrid said, panting with exertion as he kept pounding into Duck's cunt.

Pleasure coursing through him, Duck shuddered as he felt himself clench around Indrid's cock. He came with a needy whine, trembling.

Indrid didn't slow down in the slightest. He held the vibrator against Duck's clit even as he shook from the aftershocks of pleasure, the sensitivity making him whimper. He even turned up the vibrations, and Duck's pleasured noises got louder. Duck bucked his hips desperately, pushing Indrid's cock even deeper inside him. "Indrid," he gasped, trembling. "_Indrid!_"

"I have you," Indrid said, voice rough from how deeply aroused he was. Duck cried out as he came a second time on Indrid's cock. Then Indrid's hips stuttered as he let out a deep groan, pistoning his hips fast as he came into Duck's pussy.

Duck squirmed, whimpering. The vibrator was still on his clit. Indrid pulled out carefully and put Duck's hips back down on the bed, still grinding on Duck's clit with the toy. Tears rolled down Duck's cheeks as he trembled, the sensitivity overwhelming him. After a minute, he was tensing wildly as he came a third time. Then, finally, Indrid clicked off the toy. He was still panting as he flopped onto his side by Duck.

"Sweetheart?" Indrid wrapped his wing around him and pulled him close, snuggling to his side. "How are you feeling?"

Duck let out a soft groan and laid his arm over his eyes. "So fucked out."

Indrid laughed quietly. He leaned in and kissed Duck's cheek. "You're perfect."

"I dunno 'bout that," he sighed. "But I do know I fuckin' love you."

"I love you, too, sweetling," Indrid told him, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!


End file.
